The Phantom Of London
by zombie4play
Summary: Sherlock was boring.A genius consulting detective with the voice of a nightingale.Nothing ever happened to him.He was dull,and alone...But then he met HIM...An X-over of sherlock BBC and The Phantom of the Opera.  Sherlock x John.
1. The Auction house

Disclaimer: I own nothing, The Phantom Of The Opera and Sherlock Homes plus all the characters do not work for me. I OWN NOTHING.

**Note: This does not follow the story line of the phantom of the Opera so don't tell me that I did not do it exactly. Maybe a little Out of character but it is supposed to be.**

**I hope you enjoy and also remember, if you don't review I may scrap this idea before it even begins. I'll write another chapter if I get five reviews :p**  
><strong>Aren't I just evil?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1 scene 1: The auction house<strong>

_The year is 2040 and the London fog looms over the city creating a sense of eerie stillness._

_Outside the Auction house children ran about playing tag and jumping rope, paying no heed to the old man being wheeled into the Auction house, not knowing of the magnificent tale of horror, love, and longing that was about to unfold._

Click. Click.

The sound of the wooden gavel meeting a wooden stand echoed through out the room.

An old man was wheeled in though the door and placed across from the other group of people. They seemed all of the same age group, old, past their prime. But these people looked as though they had much to tell.

The auctioneer, plump, balding, stood at his stand auctioning off the many items on the list.

The old man glanced about the room and noticed a few familiar faces.

Oh, how indeed. That this auction would be the final ending of the wonderful performances that they all had played.

"Next we have this beautiful skull music box, said to be from an actual human itself. Found in the passages of the underground London channels. Said to be a highly collectible collector's piece. Still plays and is in full working order. As demonstrated here."

The stage hand that had been displaying the piece twisted the spring in the back and the crowd watched in awe as the skull began to play a wonderful tune that moved with a sorrowful atmosphere as its jaw moved up and down.

" Let us start the bidding at 10 pounds."

"Here!"

"20 pounds."

"Here!"

"Do we have 30 pounds?"

"Yup!"

"Here!"

"40 pounds."

"Here Gov."

"Do I hear 50 pounds?"

The old man in the wheelchair looked at the lady who had been bidding against him. She was old, with defined lines sculpting her yet beautiful face. They both shared a conversation in that second glance. And she smiled at his seemingly pleading expression.

"50 pounds?"

Both the Auctioneer and the old man stared at her to see just what she would do.

...

She shook her head.

"Alright. 40 pounds going once. Going twice And SOLD, to DI Gregory Lestrade thank you sir."

Amongst the crowd the man waited for the stage hand to bring him what was now his.

The man sat their as he held the skull and admired the details of the skull. Its texture was rough and the skull was chipped and cracked in various places on its cranium. The cracks to the right of the skull's eye socket were deep, but obviously an original work of art.

The old woman glanced with thoughtful eyes as he examined the music box.

_'Oh what beauty.'_ The man thought.

_'A collectors piece indeed. Every detail, exactly as he said.'_

"Now for our next item for sale, you all may recall certain events ordaining to the Phantom of London? Well, we have for sale the very revolver said to be used by The Phantom itself. Thought to have his insignia on the butt of the handle, unfortunatly do to excessive damage, now, illegible."

The crowd went into a bit of a panic thinking of the very silhouette that plagued London for years. The people searched about the room with frightened eyes, looking for the dark figure said to have always emerge from the shadows themselves. Their eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other, as if, by just mentioning the name of The Phantom, would be enough to resurrect the horrific being from its grave.

There was only two who seemed to remain oblivious to the panic around them. Both not bothering to look about the room for the ghostly figure but instead, their gazes were focused on the playing skull, as if deep in thought.

As if remembering.

_'Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Will continue the story if I get 5 nice reviews :)<strong>


	2. The 'Happy' Couple

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, The Phantom Of The Opera and Sherlock Homes plus all the characters do not work for me. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Sorry it took so long.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter two: The 'happy' couple<br>**

"Sherlock please eat something." After a long silent pause and no answer Ms. Hudson decided to continue.

"Here, I made you some tea and biscuits." Mrs. Hudson put the tray on the table and stood back to stare at the brooding detective.

"Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock glanced over at her on his position on the couch. "Why must you bother me so? Can't you see that I am very busy?" Sherock's voice was flat and emotionless.

To anyone who had not known Sherlock for as long as the land lady, they might have thought this behavior would be funny; with the way the detective, a full grown man, was mopping around his flat like a small whinny child, but to Mrs. Hudson, this display of child like tantrums, were just sad.

"All I can see you doing Sherlock, is laying on your back and staring up at the ceiling." Mrs. Hudson was at her wits end. For weeks there had not been one case to keep the poor boy out of his self induced funk.

"Why must everyone be so good in this town, Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock put his hands in his favorite pyramid position before returning his gaze to the ceiling. "Why must the scum of the scum take a vacation when they know perfectly well that Good never rests?"

Sherlock had been in a rather deep depression lately, even deeper than what was normal to him. Mrs. Hudson realized that, and that was why she was being lenient about all the brooding and sulking around the flat. She even made it a point not to snap at the young man, even when she walked in on him blowing her walls to smithereens with his pistol.

"Now come on deary. I'm sure something will come up soon Sherlock, I mean, evil cannot rest forever." Mr. Hudson excused herself and went downstairs to tend to her flat. After she was gone Sherlock glanced over at the shut door.

"Dear Mrs. Hudson, how I hope that you are right."

* * *

><p>That following evening found Sherlock in the office of the one and only DI Lestrade, pleading for a case.<p>

"Greg, I know you have been holding out on me you ungrateful BASTARD! I need a case and I can't very well do it unless you give me one." The DI leaned back into his seat as Sherlock frantically leaned further over the desk to get in the other's face.

Greg would have none of this threatening. The only reason the DI was holding out on him was because the truth of the matter was that there was no case to be solved. In fact most of the Yard had to be put off work do the decreasing crime rate that had been happening in the city since their last big case four months ago.

"I am sorry if this is an inconvenience to you Sherlock but there is NO crime for you to solve. The Yard and I have not had any cases in which need a detective on the job as of late. You must understand that this is a good thing-"

"How can this possibly be a good thing if MY BRAIN TURNS TO MUSH?" How could people be doing this to him? It was ridiculous, there had to be someone out there in the city doing something remotely bad. Sherlock, to this point, didn't care if it was a small case involving a missing cat, so long as the cat was involved in a serious drug bust that didn't have to do with a certain resident of 221 B. Backer Street.

"And how do you think I feel Sherlock? I've done nothing but twiddle my thumbs waiting for a crime to-"

"Oh, Boo-hoo, poor DI Westrade. He's sooooo abused." The DI looked hurt by the sarcasm that seeped out of the taller man's voice.

"Sherlock..."

Sherlock felt immediately guilty at the hurt he heard out of the other's voice. "I'm sorry hun, It's just...I am really bored, and you know how I get when I am bored." Sherlock leaned in and kissed the top of the DI's Nose.

Greg smiled and tilted his head to kiss the other man full on the lips. "Sherlock, I love you, and you know that. But I have nothing for you to work on as of late."

The detective frowned. He had already hurt his lover so much today with his unkind words, he didn't want to make it any worse and risk hurting his love more.

So Sherlock sighed and leaned back to sit in his chair.

The inspector smiled at the now pouting detective. How he had fallen head over heals for a sociopathic genius he will never know.

"Hey, love, maybe you and I can spend the night together? How does that sound?"

The DI thought that he could be a great distraction for the bored detective. They could go to the Opera House that just opened up across town. Greg knew that Sherlock loved to watch musicals in his down time, when he wasn't himself in one or out solving the crimes of London.

Sherlock immediately perked up at the thought of spending some time with his lover. As of late the couple couldn't spend much time together. Even though there was not much work to be done around the Yard, there was still work to be done. Which meant that Sherlock would be without his DI for long periods of time.

Even around the flat when they were home the two could not get have a moments peace with the DI getting called away almost every evening. So for his lover offering to spend the whole night with the Detective, Sherlock was not about to pass that up.

He smiled sweetly at the other man. "Where would we go?"

Sherlock knew that the DI was somewhat of a romantic type and would always try to please his lover before himself.

"I thought that we can go out to that new Opera House that they just opened. We can go eat at that restaurant that you love so much-"

"Angelo's!?" Sherlock beamed. He loved going to Angelo's. The man that ran the restaurant was always so nice to him, and always considerate when Sherlock was on a date there. But then Sherlock furrowed his brow. "But Greg, you hate going there."

And his statement was true, the DI hated to be in that restaurant. The other man loathed going to that place because of how many people knew Sherlock there. Always grabbing his attention away from the DI, or even going as far as hitting on the other when the Scotland Yard officer was not looking.

But even though Lestrade hated the people at the restaurant, it was still his love's favorite place to go out and eat, and he had to admit the mood was very romantic. And so, if he had to deal with the stupid idiots in the place, then he would manage, if only for his detective.

"I do not mind going if you are with me." The DI played his feelings off nonchalantly. "I think that it would be a fun night for the both of us." Lestrade gave a wink at the, dare he say, giddy detective.

Sherlock's smile returned on his face as he felt overwhelmingly happy. Sherlock stood up and leaned over the desk to kiss the man that he loved. Lestrade returned the kiss with great passion, and when they finally broke apart, the DI leaned in and whispered into Sherlock's ear.

"Tonight will be amazing, my love." The warm breath of the DI on his sensitive skin sent shivers down the detective's spine. "I'll pick you up at seven then."

When the two men pulled apart from each other the DI chuckled. He looked up at his detective to find him looking down at him as well, and when their eyes met, they both smiled fondly at each other.

"I cannot wait for tonight then. I will be waiting." And with that Sherlock went to kiss his DI once more before swiftly leaving the office to return home and prepare for tonight's date.

Once Sherlock was gone, the DI once again chuckled to himself. How he fell in love with the typhoon known only as Sherlock Holmes, he would never know.

"This will be a great distraction indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if I should continue this. Thank you for all of the nice reviews, I got five, just like I asked for. Now another update will happen if I get a total of ten reviews. I know this sounds selfish of me but I want to know from the viewers if I am just wasting my time in continuing. So that is why I need the reviews, I am so busy working on other stories that I don't want to waste my time updating if this story is undesirable. I'll just write it for another site. lol.<strong>


End file.
